Mystery Man
by Mallory Lee
Summary: Rinoa invites everyone to the old piano bar where her mom used to sing. There have been changes, Quistis doesn't follow the group but Rinoa meets a VERY special dude. ^_~


Mystery Man  
  
Mean Tokomon (Who else?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. Final Fantasy, names, characters, locations, etc. are property of Squaresoft ®.  
  
Author's Note: /Blah, blah, blah/ means someone is thinking. "Blah, blah, blah" means someone is talking. Got that?  
  
***  
  
It's another day, at Balamb Garden. It sure wasn't fun fighting Ultimecia 3 times but, being safe and back to normal made it all worth it. The group was scattered around their beautiful Balamb Garden.  
  
Zell punched the air near the library; Selphie was reading what was written in the [Garden Square BBS] along with Irvine, who gets close to her and asks her if she's done every 5 to 10 minutes. Quistis was located at the bridge along with Xu and Nida. Rinoa read some of the books near the draw point at the library and Squall… Well, he was just taking a nap on his bed.  
  
"What's this…?"-Rinoa took a paper that fell out of the book she just took out. /There's going to be some activity at the piano bar at Deling? Hum…better tell everyone, I'm not going to miss this/-she smiled to herself.  
  
Rinoa reunited everyone at Squall's room. She opened the door and Squall quickly woke up to see who was there… You see, he's been having a very odd habit lately, of sleeping in the nude…  
  
"Oh, Guys!"-he covered himself with his sheets.  
"Tee-hee, you're super-duper mega naked!"-Selphie pointed at him, laughing.  
"I know that…"-Squall slaps his forehead.  
"Hey…Rinoa has a supposedly 'important' message…"-Irvine explained.  
"Go ahead and enter, but make it quick everyone,"-Squall sighed.  
  
Everyone enters, and Quistis sat quite (very) near our undressed leader. Rinoa luckily, didn't notice how extremely close the Instructor was to her ex-student. The charming and young member of the 'Forest Owls', Rinoa, cleared her throat as to grab everyone's attention, but it wasn't very necessary since everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Okay. I found this,"-she pointed at the paper, "little thing inside a book at the library. They're announcing that the piano bar my mommy use to sing in, has gone through some changes. Meaning…they removed the piano."  
"Yeah…and…?"-Irvine looked at her puzzled.  
"Gimme that,"-Zell took the paper from her hands and began to read, "…The hell? Rinoa, this is a request for bands."  
"We don't play that good!"-Selphie said blushing.  
"You're such an idiot!"-Rinoa hit Zell, "We're not going as a band! Just as guests, stupid!"  
"Oh! Ok, but I want to take a hot chick. Care to?"-he smiled at her.  
"No way! Going with Squall,"-she said proudly.  
"Selphie?"  
"Don't even try it, Zell. She's going out with ME,"-Irvine said menacingly.  
"Quistis…? Come on, at least you're the hottest."  
"Sorry, Zell. I won't be going to this blasted bar dance or whatever it is… I have tests to correct, organize the cadet files along with Xu and I have a VERY important reunion with the Headmaster and the rest of the Instructors,"-Quistis shook her head.  
"Well, you'll have to go alone!"-Selphie said cutely at Zell.  
"I guess there's no choice. GRR…I hope your girlfriends get wrinkles and look really old and stuff… I hate all of you!"-Zell ran out.  
"Whatever…"-Squall finally said, "Get out of my room."  
  
That night Rinoa dressed quite bitchy and made Selphie dress like that, too. Ellone, who was convinced to go out with Zell so he wouldn't feel bad, was also wearing some Britney Spears'-like cloths (YES, cloths, NOT clothes. Who said Britney wore clothes, anyway?).  
  
The men were pretty casual, and were actually wearing something. Except for Zell, who was so angry he put on a Basketball Team uniform. And because of the lack of clothes Ellone had, Laguna was there to observe her actions with those tiny tit-showing clothes, like he would call them. Other than that, the guys drooled over the lack of clothes of their partners.  
  
"Rinoa…"-Squall looked at her embarrassed, "Are you going to dance with me or whoever pops up and asks you to?"  
"It depends, if you ask me first, sure I will. But I'll keep in mind that I think you'll forget how to dance."  
"Elle, hurry up and get to the Ragnarok…"-Laguna said embarrassed.  
"Yes, Uncle Laguna."  
  
The rest did the same and boarded the Dragon-like ship. Zell and Selphie piloted it to Galbadia and landed quickly at Deling city. The couples proudly exited the ship, except for Laguna who sighed in embarrassment, seeing her "little Elle" wearing that horrible clothing!  
  
Not planned by anyone, Rinoa asked if she could visit her father and surprise him. The question that was on everyone's mind was: "What kind of surprise was she planning?" Either way, the group went to General Caraway's home and pretty much surprised him with one of his maids… quite busy, we might say.  
  
"Rinoa!"-he jumped up.  
"Caraway, so nice to finally see you… I thought they already killed you!"-Rinoa said excitedly.  
"What is the name of all that is pure and good are you wearing?!"-he choked.  
"Oh, you're so silly. I have a date with Squall…and all these guys too!"-she giggled.  
"I was brought here by force…"-Zell muttered.  
"Shut up!"-Irvine elbowed him.  
"Exactly WHERE are you going?"-Caraway asked.  
"The bar. There have been a few changes, you know. Gonna check it out,"-she smiled.  
"Have fun…"-he gestured them to leave.  
"Bye, daddy!"-she kissed his wrinkled cheek and left.  
  
The group walked their way to the bar. It was awfully full that night, the band was huge and all of them looked like they were members of the mafia.  
  
/Whatever. So, should I pretend these people ARE the mafia and shoot them like crazy or should I just relax and enjoy the music?... Oh, I forgot I left my gunblade at the ship…/-Squall was quietly thinking.  
  
The band played the music you expect to hear in 'The Mask'. The girls were pretty excited about this, the guys were pretty bored. There was a particular member of the group, a blonde dude, about 5 feet and 7 or 8 inches tall, the girls particularly drooled for this dude over the others; when the guys noticed, they began to protest.  
  
"Selphie! You came here with me! Stop that, he's…I mean, look at him! His d--"-Irvine was cut.  
"I say we kill him for attempt to steal our dates! You with us, Squall?!"-Zell looked at him.  
"…Whatever,"-Squall sighed.  
"WHATEVER?! THAT'S ALL?! JUST ' WHATEVER…'?!"-Zell yelled.  
"Yeah…just 'whatever'…'"-Squall looked away.  
"He's going to see more than what I wish him,"-Irvine sighed in a sad tone.  
"Whaddya mean?"-Zell asked.  
"Look at Rinny-poo…"-Irvine pointed at the young Heartilly, anxiously waiting for the band to take a break so she could talk to that guy.  
  
Of course, this band played the 5 numbers they were supposed to straight. And then the group members seemed to be spread around the bar pretty fast. Luckily, 'that guy' was still picking up a few things alone in the stage.  
  
"Hi!"-Rinoa greeted excitedly.  
"Agh!"-he jumped up in surprise.  
"Hey, I was looking at you from over there and…"-she pointed to where Squall and the rest were, "I think you were great!"-she smiled.  
"Uh…thanks. I guess…"  
"No need to. I'm Rinoa Heartilly, and you are…?"  
"…Kind of busy right now. Could you gimme a few minutes, miss? If you would be so kind, step this way…"-he guided her off stage, "I'll be with you quickly."  
  
The other two quickly ran to where Rinoa was. Sure they were jealous of her speaking first to him, but hey, the gossip should be interesting.  
  
"So, what'd he say?"-Ellone asked excited.  
"Not much. He kind of uses Squall's language. But he's SO polite,"-she grinned.  
"He's so cute…"-Selphie sighed.  
"No kidding 'bout it…"-Ellone sighed as well.  
"Oh, you two! Seriously, you don't act AT ALL like me… No kidding why I get all the guys."  
"So, what? Do you think he'll invite you to drink or something?"-Selphie asked.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
"But, Rinoa…!!! You don't drink!"-Ellone looked at her, worried.  
"What could wrong? Hey, seriously, dun worry about it! I got self-control."  
"Not when you see a cute guy! Tee-hee!"-Selphie laughed.  
"Shut up! I know how to do this, okay?!"-she groaned.  
  
The integrant of the group was right there when Rinoa screamed at Selphie. Selphie opened her eyes widely and gave out a weak laugh and so did Ellone. She looked at them puzzled and when she turned around she saw him.  
  
"Oh! Uhh…hi,"-she smiled.  
"Yeah, hi. Care to give me some company while I take a few drinks?"-he asked her.  
"Not at all!"-the two left Selphie and Ellone alone.  
  
"He's even dreamier in person!"-Selphie shrieked excited.  
"Stop going mad, it's contagious!"-both jumped up and down.  
  
Rinoa and her handsome band player walked over to the drinks. She was drooling over him and he noticed quite fast. He began to talk.  
  
"So…Rinoa, was it? Mind if I call you Rin?"  
"No, not at all,"-she said pathetically.  
"Hum…I see time doesn't let us at all be together. Mind if I go to the bathroom for a few minutes? It won't take long."  
"Sure!"  
"Hey, Rinoa!"-Selphie ran up to her.  
"This night has been unusual… I don't see so many pretty girls in one night…"-he smiled.  
"Gee, thanks,"-Selphie blushed.  
"I'll be back soon…"  
"Sure."  
"C'ya girls…"-he walked out.  
"Oh my HYNE! Total hottie!"-Rinoa squealed.  
"He so gorgeous…"-they both sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, their partners, or should I say, EXTREMELY jealous partners looked at the girls quite angry and swearing and cursing the day this guy was born.  
  
"What's up with this guy?!"-Squall asked pissed.  
"This guy's gonna take Selphie from me…"-Irvine sighed unhappy.  
"I think this dude is not really a 'dude'…"-Zell crossed his arms.  
"What do you mean?"-Irvine asked.  
"He moves kind of girly, and I doubt any gay man could dominate those moves… It could be my imagination but I think that he has hips as well…"-Zell paused, disgusted.  
"What? I think you drank too much Zell, the girls would've already noticed if this guy was gay or not and if he's not really a man, they wouldn't go all stupid like they are…"-Irvine looked at him mockingly.  
"I guess… Either that, or I'm gay,"-Zell sighed.  
"Could you shut up?!"-Squall yelled.  
"What? Why?"-Zell asked.  
"I'm trying to think of a way to kill him…"-he said.  
  
***  
  
Ok! That is chapter one! I am so completely exhausted. I dunno why either…I mean, I just woke up! And it's 1:24! Hee-hee! Hope you liked it… If you didn't you will, so keep checking back! 


End file.
